lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Cecy, Kat
Only Cecy, Addie and Kat an edit this, if you want to edit this and if you are another user then ask us permission Main Characters Cecy Kat Addie Transcript Kat: Asdf Addie: Uhhhhh... Cecy: What? Kat: Computer speak. /shot. Cecy: ??? Addie: ??? Kat sighs. Kat: Nvm we have to go to school now, anyways. Addie: Okayyyyyy... Cecy: I'm VERY confused. SCHOOL Brooklyn: Hi Kat, what are you doing with these losers Kat:They are not losers Brooke: But we were friends Kat: We ''WERE ''friends but now that you're bullying everyone I decided to join Cecy , Addie and Perry. Brooke: Naomi was of our team Kat: Not anymore (sidenote:It's Kat, not Cat.) Brooke: Well if your going to be like that, I'm telling Jared that You made-out with James. Kat: But that's NOT true and you know it! Brooke: Well if you don't want me to lie, your welcome back on the team... Kat: I... Jared walks past them. Brooke: I hope you remembered that Jared and I have 2 period together! Better choose before then! Kat: But I have 2 period with you guys. Brooke: All the more humiliating. Kat sighs. Kat: What do I do? Cecy: Well, Jared really isn't your crush so I don't see why he would care. Addie: Hmm... Kat reddens. Kat: Well... (Cynthia interrupts) Cynthia: Hi you two are invited to my party Cecy , Addie and Kat: Good :) Cynthia: Good :) Brooke: I'm going to humilliate those three losers. 1st PERIOD Jared: Uh, are you okay? Kat: Eheh... hee hee....uhm.... OH MAI GLOB IT'S GUMBALL AND DARWIN *point point* Jared; WAT MEHGAWD Kat scurries off. Addie: Huh? Cecy: What was that? Kat: Uh... o////o Ms.Stova: Take out your math, please. Ms.Stova: We will be working in groups with the people beside you. To your left. Kat groans as she realizes the person to her left is Jared. Jared: I uh, guess we're working together. Kat didn't want anything awkward to happen. Kat: Uhm, no! I'm pretty sure Ms.Stova said to your right! :D Cecy: Wha- Kat: COVER ME! Addie; Umm.. Cecy: Uh... Kat: Me, Addie and Cecy! Yup! Jared: Alright... Cecy: I'm with Stephanie! Addie: And I'm with Appoline. Kat: Who cares?! Cecy:??? Addie:?? Kat: Help me! What should I do? About Brooke? Addie: I dunno... Cecy: Let's make her a joke! Kat: BUT WHAT IF JARED THINKS I'M MEAN? Jared eyes her. Ms.Stova glares at her. Kat: Sorry... Next Cynthia: Hi guys, can we walk for a time and go to the park? Kat, Addie and Cecy: Yeah sure! Kat: But not now... 2nd Period Kat: I'm freaking out! Brooke: Oh Jared! Jared turns and looks at her. Jared: Yeah? Cecy: FIRE FIRE FIRE Kat: What?! Mr.Burke: Hmm? Jared: FIRE?! Addie: Hi guys Cecy and Kat: Hi Addie Addie: Since school finished, you can come with Cynthia and me for a walk. Kat: Okay! Cecy: Alright! WALK Cynthia: Hey, guys! Did you know that I'm adopting a cricket today? Cecy: Congrats! Addie: What'll ou name him? Kat: Maybe something cute and kawaii! Cynthia: I'm not sure yet... Category:Episodes Category:PetLoverGirl's Episodes Category:Cuitmelps4's Episodes Category:Addielpsgurl's Episodes